


The Life and Times of Miss Unwin

by bulletproof_gentleman



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Her Royal Highness Daisy Grace Unwin, Kid Fic, M/M, a collection of all my previously unpublished tumblr kid!fics, every chapter is a different drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_gentleman/pseuds/bulletproof_gentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my standalone domestic hartwin drabbles. Each chapter is a different and completed story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Forts and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt by getinthefuckingjaeger:
> 
> eggsy coming home to a blanket fort immaculately and perfectly constructed by Harry, commissioned by HRH Princess Daisy and HRH Princess Daisy stands on the sofa with a Glinda the Good Witch wand with light-up star, knighting her daddy and Harry. daisy hasnt got a proper word for harry yet, so she calls him her harry and eggsy is so gone. so pathetically gone.

One would think that Eggsy had been invited to a royal ball by all the pomp and circumstance going on in his living room right now. It’s definitely something he doesn't want to interrupt so, in order to better observe Daisy and Harry, he slips wordlessly through the threshold of the doorway and casually leans back to rest his shoulder against the frame for comfort’s sake.   
  
His living room is certainly a sight to behold. Secretly, he’s even a little impressed by the sheer magnitude of the mess. Thankfully, there seems to be a means to the madness— there, in the middle of a figurative ocean made of bed sheets and blankets, stands the most glorious and immaculately crafted blanket fort in the history of blanket forts.   
  
Harry clips the last corner of the fort together with a clothespin and Daisy cheers from her perch on the back of the sofa— Eggsy’ll have to remind Harry that little girls mustn’t sit on the furniture like that because she might fall off and hit her head. Aw fuck, he’s starting to sound like his  _mother._ He’ll have to tell her about this— Michelle  _delights_  in the fact that her ‘mommy-words’ often come out of her son’s mouth in regards to his precious (more like precocious) Daisy.  
  
"Is the fort to your liking, your highness?" Harry asks. It sounds like Harry Hart is taking his duty to Her Royal Highness Princess Daisy  _very_  seriously. Eggsy’s daughter, charmer that she is, giggles prettily and brandishes her Glinda the Good Witch wand with it’s light-up star like a very regal queen.   
  
"Yes, my Harry. It’s good. You gots to kneel now so I can make you a shining knife—" She certainly comes by her ‘cute’ honestly— like father, like daughter after all.   
  
"Knight?" Harry asks carefully as if he isn’t particularly thrilled by the idea of being a ‘shining knife’ even though the man can be sharper and deadlier than any blade.   
  
"Yeah-huh," she agrees. "That one. Kneel now, please."   
  
Eggsy watches as Harry shifts his body along the edge of the fort so not to disturb his handiwork and then kneels in front of the sofa and Her Royal Highness Princess Daisy. Eggsy certainly admires the view he gets from his position at the door— Harry has discarded his usual jacket/holsters combo and opted to roll his sleeves up to his elbows. Eggsy wasn’t aware that he had a thing for forearms but he’s definitely developing ‘a thing’ right now for them.   
  
"My Harry, you’re a knight now," she taps the corner of Glinda’s star smartly against Harry’s shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, princess Daisy." Harry’s answer is serious but earnest. He shifts his stance so that he can rise gracefully to his full height.   
  
Harry reminds him of a wild cat— contained and content in his den but quick to pounce on any potential threat. Eggsy would certainly like to see Harry wild and untamed in a more intimate situation but perhaps he can open that Pandora’s box later— babysitters are hard to find and Rox is still a teensy bit upset about the last mission. She’s never had love for heights and yet she was assigned to skydive again. So, future thoughts for future things.   
  
"DADDY!" Daisy finally notices him but Eggsy can’t blame her— if he had Harry’s complete and unwavering attention then he would be hard-pressed to noticed his surroundings too. His ‘Harry-vision’ as Rox calls it, doesn’t happen in the field but he’s walked into a chair or two at HQ because he’s been too busy looking at his mentor instead of the path in front of himself.   
  
"Hey Pancake," Eggsy pushes away from his perch and makes his way around the fort carefully because he’d hate to ruin Harry’s handiwork. "What game you playin’ with Mr. Harry, love?"   
  
"Knights," she waves her Glinda wand at Eggsy and bounces on the sofa cushion to demonstrate that she is a queen. And magical. Really, she is probably testing her ‘no jumping on the furniture’ boundaries but Eggsy is too gone on Harry and the fact that Harry built a perfect fucking fort for his daughter to properly chastise her.   
  
"I see," he smiles at Harry. His mentor’s returning smile is private and intimate— meant only for him. Eggsy brushes his fingertips along Harry’s shoulder as he slips past him in order to kneel in front of his bouncing daughter. "Can I be Sir Galahad then?"  
  
Her Royal Highness Daisy Unwin gives her father’s words some serious thought before she nods enthusiastically which causes her crown to bounce on her head. Eggsy reaches up and adjusts the crown so it stays nestled on her head.   
  
Eggsy brushes a few strands of fallen hair away from her cheek with his knuckles. “Thank you, Your Highness.”   
  
"Then I am to be King Arthur?" Harry plays along with Eggsy’s word game but if Eggsy didn’t know any better, he would think that Harry’s slight readjustments of the blankets means that the elder man is  _nervous_ about something.   
  
"No, I think you’d be Sir Harry, yeah? There’s only one Your Highness in this room right now," Eggsy winks at Harry— it’s easy to diffuse the situation by being playful and a little flirty to hide the seriousness of the subject.   
  
Harry offers a small smile in response— his shoulders relaxing now that he knows where he stands— not a king then, someone to lord over his knights, but a member of this queen’s court and a welcomed member of their family. 


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short second person pov of Harry reflecting about his life and family

"Daddy," she says.  
  
Your husband looks towards your step-daughter in answer.  
  
_'A bit young, isn't he?' The neighbors will gossip._  
  
"Emily brought a kitten to show-and-tell today," your step-daughter clasps her hands in front of her— the absolute picture of innocence. Her tiny combat boots at odds with the white bow in her hair— both of which are gifts from her very favorite Aunt Roxy.  
  
_'And with a five-year-old?' They'll murmur on their walks as you wave to them from your doorway._  
  
"Did she now?" Your husband brushes his fingers against your shoulder and shares an intimate and fond smile with you. You both know where this conversation is heading.  
  
"Yes. I was thinking I should have a kitten too?” Ah, there it is. You sip your tea as your lover laughs warmly and leans forward to brush your step-daughter’s hair from her cheeks. Her hair is getting a bit too long— you’ll have to take her in for a haircut soon.  
  
_'Harry Hart is much too old to chase a little girl around the house.' You'll ignore them as you and your family shop for groceries._  
  
"I don’t know, Blueberry." Your lover says and then rests his palm on your leg so he can brush the pad of his thumb against your inner thigh. “‘Suppose that’s up for me n’ Harry to talk about."  
  
_'I heard he is ex-military. I wonder if he was wounded in combat?' They ask each other and someone is sure to supply the answer: 'yes, he was shot.'_  
  
"Okay," your princess agrees, "can I name her Rox like Aunt Roxy?"  
  
Your love laughs, the warmth of family seeps into your bones and reminds you how happy you are that you’ve found him. That you’re allowed to braid her hair in the mornings before school. That you’re allowed to help her with her homework as you make dinner. That you’re allowed to wrap your arms around him at night.  
  
_'Maybe Eggsy Unwin felt sorry for him. I know I would— poor Harry Hart. I wouldn't want him to be alone either,' they'll pity you. They always do. You can see it in their eyes when they see your scars._  
  
"Sure, honey." He picks up his phone— ready to text his best friend to tell her that she will be an honorary aunt to a kitten named Roxy.  
  
"I believe it is time for all the little girls in the room to go to bed," you say before her excitement keeps her up all night.  
  
"Story time, please, daddy Harry?" Your little girl wraps her arms around your knees and you are powerless to resist.  
  
"Of course, dear one," you are quick to reassure her— quick to wrap yourself around her little finger.  
  
_But the only voices that matter are here in your living room. The giggle of a little girl who calls you ‘daddy Harry’ and the sweet kiss of the man who calls you ‘husband, lover, and partner.’_


	3. Ghosts on the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eggsy, your mother sent over a few of your old books today. Should we let Grace choose one to read tonight?"

"Eggsy, your mother sent over a few of your old books today. Should we let Grace choose one to read tonight?" Harry plucks the first book off of the stack and slides his finger along the spine absentmindedly.   
  
"Better not," Eggsy says. Harry’s boy suddenly looks a little tense and ready for a fight— he has even drawn himself away from Harry which is unusual considering Eggsy usually tries to find every opportunity to pool himself into Harry’s lap.  
  
"May I ask if there is a reason? She is your daughter, would you not like her to have your books?" Harry’s question is careful. He can see the haunted look in Eggsy’s eyes. There must be ghosts hidden in the pages of these books.   
  
"I don’t—" Eggsy chokes on his words and it comes out as a half-strangled gasp. Like the catching of a breath at the end of a sob.   
  
Harry drops the book and grabs Eggsy’s shoulder so he can reel the younger man into a strong chest-to-chest sort of full-body hug.   
  
"Dad n’ me picked those out, y’know? Before he left. Said if I was good for mum then we'd read 'em when he got back…" He trails off and Harry does the only thing he can— he cups Eggsy’s cheeks with his warm palms and leans in to touch his forehead to his lover’s.   
  
"Read them to Grace," Harry murmurs as he kisses along Eggsy’s cheek, his ear, his jawline, his everything that Harry can reach.   
  
"I… okay," he agrees and stumbles away from Harry’s hug so he can choose a book from the stack. Eggsy offers a broken but hopeful smile and then leaves the kitchen before Harry can say anything else.  
  
Alone now, Harry’s posture sags and he catches himself against the kitchen counter.  
  
"Fuck." He digs the heels of his palms against his closed eyes.   
  
 _Repentance._ He drops his hands and tilts his head head back.  _Is a very hard road indeed._


	4. Princess Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kingsmanposts:
> 
> but imagine eggsy playing tea party with daisy and tell me you don’t die i fucking dare you. we all know eggsy plays anything with daisy. house, tea party, dress up, you name it. he loves his sister, and he’ll do anything for her.

“Eggsy~”  
  
At the singsong sound of his name, he saves the half-composed text message to  _Harry_  in his drafts and then tucks the phone away in his pocket. Harry can wait on a reply to his question because an inquisitive Daisy typically means Eggsy’ll be roped into playing princess or hide-and-seek or whatever else the two(almost three)-year-old wants to play. Harry’ll understand his silence. Besides, Eggsy finds it impossible to say ‘no’ to his sister because she rarely asks for anything.  
  
“Yeah, Daise?”   
  
“You play ‘Princess Tea?’” She huffs the question from beneath Eggsy’s closed door. The question sounds muffled like she is trying to push her face under the door in an attempt to peek at her brother from the little open space. Evidently, Eggsy takes far too long to answer her because Daisy shuffles around until she can stick a single finger beneath the door and wiggle it to get his attention.   
  
“Egg-seee?” Something smacks against the door and Eggsy suspects that Daisy just bumped her head while readjusting because not even a moment later she sticks her other hand’s fingers in the open space so she can wiggle all ten of her little digits at him enticingly.   
  
How can he resist that? He can’t— that’s how. Eggsy makes his way across his small room and opens the door to a grinning little sister. Daisy giggles wildly and scrambles to stand up so she can tug at Eggsy’s shirt while bouncing in excitement.   
  
“Up! Up! Up!”  
  
“Okay, alright,” he chuckles and hooks his hands beneath her arms to lift her up so he can settle her on his hip. “Princesses?”  
  
"Yes,” she agrees and then wraps one arm around her brother’s neck. Her hold is a little too tight so he reaches up and gently works his fingers beneath her arm to loosen up the death-grip. He doesn’t mind her excitement— he is infinitely patient with his sister because she deserves every ounce of love and patience that he has to offer.  
  
As soon as they find themselves in Daisy’s room, his little sister wiggles down from his hold and rushes across the room so she can dig in her toy box for her dress-up clothes. While Daisy rummages around for the matching tutus that Eggsy  _knows_  are in that box, he makes himself comfortable and sits cross-legged at the little pink table so he can start setting up the tea cups and saucers just how Daisy likes it.   
  
It doesn’t take her long before she has Eggsy in one of the two pink tutus while she wears the other— and that is that. ‘Princess Tea’ usually requires an audience so while Daisy ‘serves them tea’ Eggsy sets up all Daisy’s stuffed animals as their guests. Now equipped with a large audience of stuffed animals, tea can commence. Eggsy is a diligent tea party guest— he chats with all the other guests and offers refills so Her Royal Highness Daisy can catch up on all the gossip from Mr. Rabbit and Mr. Snail. Eventually though she tires of entertaining the masses of her adoring fans and promptly decides that it’s time to play something else.     
  
“No more princess!” She giggles and launches herself out of her chair and into Eggsy’s waiting arms where she immediately buries her face against her brother’s chest and clutches his shirt with her fingers. “I love you, Eggsy.” She pulls back and grins at him.   
  
“I love you too, princess.” He responds quietly and presses a kiss to her temple right next to the crown that has fallen down around her forehead. “What d’ you want t’ play now?”   
  
“Dinosaurs!” She crows happily and, with the energy only a two(almost three)-year-old can muster, she flies out of Eggsy’s lap and goes to grab a plastic T-Rex and a Triceratops out of her toy box.   
  
As the sounds of ‘fighting dinosaurs’ intensifies, Eggsy just smiles and accepts his fate as the best big brother in the world. He's happy with his lot in life. Making good on that 'best big brother title,' he grabs a Pterodactyl from the toy box so he can attack the other dinosaurs from the skies.   
  
Daisy’s happy laughter echoes through that small apartment well past her bedtime. 


	5. Uncle Mer-Mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquamarinespinnerlover:
> 
> Harry and Eggsy both have to go into work and the babysitter canceled so the baby has to go with them and just people seeing Arthur!Harry with a small child and doing double takes. Or you know they both have to go on a mission so Merlin has to babysit.

“Uncle Mer-Mer,” Miss Daisy Grace Unwin--Grace for short-- inquires after her ‘uncle’ and honorary babysitter. Her tiny voice is soft but inquisitive as she tugs on the hem of Merlin’s sweater. He is going to destroy whichever of those two— Harry or Eggsy— taught her to call him Uncle Mer-Mer. Probably Eggsy. Merlin hopes the young man enjoys running laps because revenge will be swift and cold in the form of an assignment in Russia.  
  
Merlin looks down at his goddaughter but otherwise his face doesn't change expressions yet the younger girl practically lights up when he gives her his attention and she takes his look as permission to continue her line of inquiry.   
  
“Can I see daddy and Harry?” She asks primly. That is the voice of a little princess that hasn’t been denied much in her short life.   
  
He hesitates for just a moment and contemplates if he should allow her the request. Neither Arthur nor Galahad should be tied up in a mission that he would be uncomfortable letting her see. Maybe? Galahad has a way of getting himself in trouble and both men have quite the mouth on them. It’s a wonder that they’ve managed to raise such a sweet little girl. Merlin knows Eggsy’s file backwards and forwards— twenty-five years old, flunked out of the marines, has a four year old daughter from a previous relationship, and currently dating Merlin’s best friend Harry— but what the file  _doesn’t_ say is that Eggsy gives everything he has to make Gracie’s life a good one.   
  
“Yes,” he haltingly agrees to her request. Merlin does not have much experience with children so he treats her like he would one of his junior agents— with extreme caution. However, unlike his junior agents, he dotes on Gracie but he’d deny it if anyone tried to call him on it.   
  
She immediately climbs into Merlin’s lap and then grins up at him while wiggling to get comfortable. Now settled, her little fingers brush against his keyboard. He notices that her nails are painted pink and Merlin doesn’t doubt that either Harry or Eggsy painted those for her.  Her parents clearly dote on her.    
  
Once they’re both comfortable, he clicks through Percival’s feed, Galahad’s, and finally settles on Lancelot’s feed because she is looking at Galahad and Grace wanted to  _see_  her father after all.   
  
On the monitor, Galahad is watching a bunch of people dancing in a club and he’s leaning into Lancelot and sipping a drink of some kind. Whatever it is, the alcohol is a bright color and has a little umbrella on it. Merlin is definitely going to tease Eggsy about his drink choice after the mission.  
  
“Daddy!” Grace cries happily and claps her hands before scooting as close to Merlin’s knees as possible so she can watch Eggsy from Roxy’s feed. Merlin frowns down at her little pigtails but she’s completely oblivious to him and focused on her dad instead.  
  
“Baddie at three,” Eggsy murmurs behind his glass. He sips the brightly colored drink and glances over at Lancelot so he can wink playfully at her.   
  
From Merlin and Grace’s view, Lancelot shakes her head and chuckles in response to Eggsy’s well, Egginess.   
  
“So, Lance.” Eggsy angles towards Lancelot and swirls his drink. Lancelot’s feed remains steady on the target— it probably looks like an intimate exchange and, if everything goes according to plan, no one else should look over at them. From Lancelot’s feed, the baddie in question passes something very suspicious looking into his companion’s hand and glances around. That’s all the confirmation they need in order to move into the second phase of the mission. Merlin reaches around Grace to send a confirmation message to Harry-as-Arthur in regards to the target.  
  
“Mhm?” Roxy replies and sets her glass down to ask for a refill from the bartender.   
  
“Thinkin’ ‘bout proposing t’ Harry,” Eggsy drops his eyes to his own drink which is slowly disappearing. From HQ, Merlin adjusts Grace a little so that her wiggling-butt doesn’t hurt the top of his knees anymore.  
  
Honestly, he is surprised that Eggsy has the balls to be the first to ask— Merlin is above gambling on his fellow Kingsman’s personal lives but other such employees are not and Merlin has it on good authority that there is a rather large pot on which one out of these two will be proposing to the other. Merlin turns the volume up a little to hear the conversation all the while monitoring other agents and keeping an eye on Grace— he is a multitasker’s dream.   
  
“What? What—” whatever Roxy says is drowned out as a DJ steps up and starts announcing the events for the rest of the night. A moment later, the crowd cheers and the DJ walks away so the dancing can resume and that leaves Eggsy and Roxy continuing their conversation with less distance between them in order to be heard above the music.    
  
“Yeah, worried ‘bout it. What if he says thanks but no thanks?”   
  
“I sincerely doubt that Harry is going to tell you no,” Roxy replies. She chuckles warmly but keeps her eyes trained on their target as the man slips away through the dancing bodies. The tracking device that was planted on him earlier will lead Percival straight to him so Roxy and Eggsy are done here.   
  
“Y’don know that, Rox! What if I steal the blankets, yeah? Me puttin’ my cold feet on him at night is too much? Or that I can’t fuckin’ cook to save my life. I’m tellin’ ya, he practically breaks out in hives when I try t’ make dino nuggets for Grace.” Eggsy trails off and looks away from his friend.   
  
“So, what you mean to say is ‘Roxy, I’m worried that Harry will not want to marry me and take on the responsibility of my child?’”   
  
Merlin does not hear Eggsy’s reply if there is one because someone opens the door behind him and Gracie whips around to grin happily at the newcomer. Merlin doesn’t have to see who walked in to know who it is.   
  
“Harry,” he greets his friend and scoots his chair back so Grace can wiggle down and run across the room. Her little pigtails bounce around her shoulders until she collides right into Harry’s outstretched arms.   
  
Secretly, Merlin thinks that being a father to Grace is a very good ‘look’ for Harry Hart.   
  
“Merlin,” Harry greets him and steps up to the monitor so he can watch Eggsy and Roxy’s feed. Grace, who is sitting happily in Harry’s arms, plays with Harry’s tie and babbles on about her day and playing with Uncle Mer-Mer.   
  
Really,  _someone_ is going to be running laps in Russia for teaching her that.  
  
Harry’s smile slips away and Merlin glances to the monitor to see what has caused this sudden shift. Eggsy’s confession continues but Harry feeds his own communicator through to interrupt the young man’s self-depreciation.   
  
“Eggsy, you beautiful idiot, of course I will marry you.”  
  
“I… oh, HARRY?!” Eggsy startles— Merlin makes sure to record the expression on Eggsy’s face for future blackmail purposes because Eggsy is the epitome of surprised— like JB who gets his nose smacked (lightly) for trying to steal Merlin’s biscuits.   
  
“Now, if you would be so kind, please wrap up your mission and join Miss Grace and myself for dinner. We will be making your favorite—”  
  
“Dino nuggets!” Grace crows happily before Harry can finish whatever he was going to propose for dinner.  
  
“Ah, yes. That.” 


	6. April Fools!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diomiota said: 
> 
> 500 words of fluff, please :”> Otherwise I will drag myself to a wrestling battle with my real beautiful innocent printer…

Eggsy loves April Fools. When he was a boy, his mom would tell him stories about the games that his dad would play with her when they were younger and sweethearts in love. A time when jokes and gentle pranks were part of their everyday lives.   
  
So, in the spirit of the day, Eggsy is currently trying to convince his daughter to help him ‘scare’ Harry. Really, there is no such thing as ‘scaring Harry Hart’ because the man _is_ a spy. Eggsy has yet to even  _startle_  his boyfriend-partner-lifemate-well, they’re still working on the title.  
  
Essentially, Harry Hart is impossible to scare and–well, there is the matter of his five-year-old being too busy giving a petulant lip quiver sorta thing to actually scare  _anyone_. She probably couldn’t even startle JB at this point and the damn pug scares himself when he sees his own shadow. But, dang, is she cute. He’ll need to have a word with his mom about the ‘cute genes’ that run in their family.  
  
“Daddy, why we hidin’ under the blankets? People go on the, um, outside of 'em?”  
  
Eggsy peeks over the edge of the bed from his hiding place so he can look at Grace sitting in the middle of Eggsy and Harry’s bed. Her little lip pokes out which is always the precursor to a full-on pout. The warning before the storm.   
  
“‘Cause honeybee. We’re playin’ a prank on Harry,” Eggsy adjusts his position so he’s kneeling next to the bed. This way he can prop his chin on the edge of the bed and watch Grace.   
  
“Pranks aren’t nice,” she huffs but there is a little smile peeking out of the pout.   
  
“This one is. Promise, yeah? Now hide under th’ blankets like a good girl–"  
  
Before Eggsy can fully convince her to hide, the door leading from the living room to the hallway opens. Grace does her best impression of a surprised fish– open mouth and wide eyes– before quickly ducking beneath the blankets and wiggling around until she is cocooned beneath them.   
  
Eggsy ducks down beside the bed and waits for the telltale sound of Harry’s footsteps but he hears Grace’s happy giggles instead. Sneaky bastard.   
  
“No!! Harry, noooOOOoo! No tickle!”   
  
Eggsy peeks over the bed to watch his little family. His heart is full, almost too full, with love for those two. As soon as Grace monkey-climbs her way into Harry’s arms, Eggsy pops his head up and grins at the both of them.   
  
Before he can say anything particularly sassy, Harry gives him a look and Eggsy’s sucks in a sharp breath. Harry, his handsome-as-fuck lover, looks so dashing like this–- out of breath and with his hair curling around his temples. Eggsy just wants to run his fingers through his hair and then steal as many kisses as Harry’ll allow.   
  
“And what is the meaning of this?” Harry tries, and fails, at being serious. It’s rather hard to sound ‘disgruntled’ with a darling princess chatting about ‘pranks’ while playing with his tie.   
  
It's hard to believe that Grace was the only bright spot in Eggsy’s life until he met Harry. Now they both share that title. These two are the points upon which he sets his heart’s compass.   
  
“April fools,” Eggsy’s answer is breathless– not from exertion but from love. Harry’s responding smile is fond which leaves Eggsy no choice but to give a playful little grin and then promptly launch himself over the bed so he can start his own round of tickles.   


	7. baby mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy helps the boys have the family they've always wanted. Basically, surrogate mother!Roxy and Harry/Eggsy meeting Grace for the first time.

They’re okay.   
  
Harry’s arms are wrapped tightly around Eggsy’s shoulders so he can hold his husband in his arms. Eggsy has buried his face against the expensive material of Harry’s suit as they await the news on Roxy’s condition. Unlike Harry, Eggsy and the other Knights are dressed more for comfort’s sake but Harry is most comfortable in his “armor” and he needs that reassurance of the familiar right now.   
  
“Mr. Hart? Mr. Unwin?”  
  
Eggsy pulls away from the comfort of Harry’s arms so he can stand and face the nurse who has called their names. “That’s us.”   
  
She peers over his shoulder at the large group of people gathered around them. Almost everyone of importance is here in the waiting room save Merlin and Roxy. From behind Eggsy, Harry stands and takes up post beside the younger man– their shoulders touching now for solidarity’s sake.   
  
“Uh, they’re here for support,” Eggsy answers her unasked question sheepishly. He knows that twenty-something people is a bit much but he couldn’t tell them that they were not welcome. They're all here to support them and Eggsy is grateful for it.   
  
“Okay, well. Only you two past this point,” she indicates the hallway that will lead them to Roxy’s room.  
  
Eggsy gives her a cocky salute but Harry’s reply is a little more reserved. The nurse is not putting up with Eggsy’s shit today but she does give Harry a grateful nod before leading them down the hallway. One knock on the door and then she pushes it open to let Eggsy and Harry into the room.   
  
Inside the room, is a very tired Roxy on the bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She’s dressed in a hospital gown and her hair is sweaty, matted mess around her forehead and shoulders but Eggsy thinks she is the most gorgeous woman in the world right now. To his left, Merlin is asleep in the chair because he was unwilling to let the  _paid medical professionals_  handle the delivery of his goddaughter by themselves.  
  
“Eggsy. Harry,” Roxy says their names quietly and then motions for them to join her on the bed. Eggsy practically bounces over like an excited JB so he can smush himself against her side and peer down at the tiny human in her arms.   
  
“Look what we made, Harry.” Eggsy brushes the tip of his forefinger against the baby’s cheek– the touch is light and gentle, as if he is afraid she’ll break.  
  
Roxy laughs and elbows him because she’s the one who did all the hard work but it’s more playful than anything else. Roxy did this for them because she loves them and she wanted them to have a family. She’s not about to ruin the moment by falling into their usual teasing banter.   
  
Eggsy tears his gaze away from his daughter to give Harry a questioning look. “Harry?”   
  
Harry is standing perfectly still in the middle of the room; he is watching Roxy and Eggsy though it’s obvious that he wants to see his daughter but something holds him back. It’s almost as if he is too scared to come closer. He feels so out of place– this should be  _Eggsy and Roxy_  not–   
  
“Oh, luv,” Eggsy sighs. He takes the baby when Roxy passes his daughter over to him. Once he’s got the baby positioned right, he steps up to Harry’s side and tilts her so Harry can see her face. “Look, Harry.”   
  
This is all he needed to break him out of his thoughts. Harry’s expression softens in a smile and he finally,  _finally_ looks at the baby.  _Their_ baby. Harry takes his girl into his arms and smiles like the besotted, old fool that he is.   
  
“Miss Grace,” he says softly, “a pleasure to finally meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for braverequisites who wanted fluff :)


End file.
